1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a multifunctional holder that is used to support an article rigidly and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional holder is used for supporting an article, such as a note, a document file, or the like, on a table by the greater weight of the holder. However, the conventional holder cannot support the article rigidly and stably by its own weight, so that the holder easily falls down due to an unintentional touch or hit, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.